geoadventurefandomcom-20200223-history
HH and the Trail of Tears
HH and the Trail of Tears was a Fanfiction written by GEO to celebrate his favorite roast to give HH. Plot HH and the Trail of Tears Korito Ren is the respected matriarch of the Triforce Alliance: A collection of tribes united by a kindred culture. A precarious balance is set though, ready to fall prey to the old worlds near universal ruler: House Freege, led by the capricious and mercurial Signore GEO. With Freeges numerous conquests in the past against them the Triforce Alliance was completely holed up in America in an area roughly encompassing the Southeastern United States; the capital is in Arkansas. Freege already has possessions in America and is set to expand. It would seem like the Triforce Alliances days are already setting. Bordering the Triforce Alliance was Chief Tannon: A clean cut Conservative who believes chivalry is not dead. Chief Tannon has been looking to retire to coal mining but believes his work as a leader is not done yet and pines to be a successful and respected figure in history. Tannons history would forever be intertwined with Korito Ren as a grand deluge is imparted on her when GEO announces Freeges latest claim: Arkansas. Korito Ren and the alliance fight there best but the Royal Freegian Army gradually overwhelms them. With nowhere to go Korito Ren confides in Tannon about her situation and asks for his help. Tannon, before he resided in Texas was originally the leader of the well known PEIC until he was thoroughly coup detated by Denning: who's guerrilla warfare and masterful command of Realpolitik shattered Tannons position and took away most of his followers; This also included his alliance with Freege. Tannon, feeling a deep sympathy for Korito Ren makes it his duty to help her and her alliance escape Arkansas before Freege completely destroys them. The Escape Tannons plan was simple: evacuate them through the Southeastern United States until they can get to Ireland, Tannons only possession. Within the next day Tannon is introduced to Korito Rens other peers in the alliance: Gavyn and Kurai. Gavyn was a hotheaded warrior who is irked he cant fight Freege directly. Kurai is a slick politician who always takes the easy way out. The Alliance flees Arkansas the next day through a long Trail nicknamed “The Trail of Trials.” Little did HH know this would also be a Trail of Tears. Initially, it was going well but Tannon could not shake the corpses he seen on the way. Eventually when they made it to Tennessee Tannon had received news that the Royal Freegian Army knows about they're escape and is offering no quarter as a result. Stress is going through Tannons head as so many lives are at stake because of his actions. The only thing keeping Tannon from a collapse is Korito Rens assurances. "GAYvns" Charge Soon Tannon and the Triforce Alliance made it to Alabamas border. Stopping them now is the Royal Freegian Army. There to meet Tannon is Generalissimo GEO protected by a retinue at the paragon of strength. “Long time no see HH. Has Team ASTHMA been doing any better?” GEO shouted to the amusement of his retinue. Tannon is stricken by a deep agitation at being called his old name. Irredentism ran strong in Tannon as he remembered his idyllic days as HH: Chief of Team Plasma and owner of PEIC. GEO and his retinues laughter only intensified. Out of nowhere Gavin and his most elite contingent attacks GEO and the Royal Freegian army; With the Royal Freegian Army being attacked off guard this bought Tannon and the Triforce Alliances army enough time to escape into Alabama. Before Tannon leaves Gavin thanks him afar for finally giving him a chance to fight the scourge of his life but Tannon is still distraught at Gavyns departure. On the way through Alabama Tannon is doggedly pursued by the Royal Freegian army. Tannon when not mourning the losses is deeply troubled as to how the Royal Freegian Army is always finding there hiding places. This persists until they nearly make it to the coast. Korito Ren however is cheerful they made it this far and embraces Tannon who's reassured by Korito Rens warmth and presses on. As they make it there they find the Royal Freegian Army waiting for them. Suddenly Kurai starts laughing as he goes to the other side of the battlefield. Within moments Tannon starts getting an understanding of whats really going on. Kurai calls out Tannon for being the new subject of Korito Rens affections and that now with the Royal Freegian Army on his side Tannon will end up like “GAYvn.” A few moments pass by as a figure walks behind him and asks, “Is that so?” GEO, disgusted with Kurais treachery lets Tannon and the Triforce Alliance pass and holds Kurai as a prisoner instead. Chivalry is Not Dead Tannon was surprised to see this magnanimous deed by GEO who he expected only the worst from. GEO does warn that one day they will clash again but that Tannon for now should flee in the bosom of his Irish territory. Tannon and the Triforce Alliance leave to Ireland where they find a new home for themselves. On the cruise out of Georgia Korito Ren expresses her deepest gratitude to Tannon for saving the Triforce Alliance. The 2 share a deep, romantic embrace and make out as they see GEO, of all people giving them a thumbs up and then a wave goodbye. Tannon is reminded of what may come and the Trail of Tears he endured to get here but learns to appreciate his new relationship now as they depart to Ireland, together. Category:Fanfictions